We propose to carry out a systematic study to obtain a profile of proteolytic enzymes, protease activators and protease inhibitors in normal guinea pig and rabbit lung, using established methods of assay. Methods will need to be modified to enable separation of the different cell populations in this tissue and to permit the cellular and sub-cellular localization of each of these enzymes and inhibitors. The development of this profile of enzymes and inhibitors will be based on fractionation of these different proteins, based on differences in their intra-cellular localization, charge, charge and shape, absorption properties and molecular weight. Established methods will be used in selective sensitization and production of specific immunological lung damage in rabbits and guinea pigs. Sequential changes which occur in the biochemical profiles of proteases, protease activators and protease inhibitors in lungs of these animal models undergoing selected, specific, immunological damage will then be determined. These biochemical profiles will then be compared with the normal in an attempt to more clearly understand the biochemical mechanisms which operate in pulmonary injury, damage and repair.